fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆
"With the Seven Holy Gods! We fight for fortune and all luck and humanity! Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆!" Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆ (ハッピーセブンプリキュア Happīsebunpurikyua) is a magical girl anime series created and directed by Ezzie Shinchaku. The main motifs of the series are Japanese Mythology and the Seven Lucky Gods of Japanese mythology. Story Fukumura Kirakira is a happy, go-lucky girl who when she was younger, learned the story of the three warrior of luck known as Lucky Pretty Cure. At that time she began having dreams showing the silhouettes of three girls battling a large demon-like monster. Now in the present, Kirakira is now attending Eienun Middle School and on her first day, she finds a small rabbit named Clover, who says she's looking for something called the Seven Amulets of Fortune as they hold her world, Glücklich in balance and without them, it will dissappear forever. Characters Pretty Cure * Fukumura Kirakira (服村キラキラ) / Cure Mallet (キュアマレット) - Leader of the team and main character of the series. Normally she is seen reading on mythology of not only Japanese but Chinese religion. She dreams of becoming a historian like her parents. Kirakira is a fan of anime and manga, especially of the magical girl genre. She enjoys writing her own poetry and stories, although it has gotten little-to-no noticeably. As Cure Mallet, she is based on Daikokuten and her theme color is red. Her weapon is an oversized mallet. Her powers relate to fire and heat. * Mugenumi Oki (無限海オキ) / Cure Fisher (キュアフィッシャー) - Dull and emotionless second member of the team. Oki isn't the best when it comes to showing emotion, mainly facial expression making her appear bored when she really isn't. Many actaully beleive she is mute as she talks so little, which obviously annoys her. She hates puns and jokes in general. One of the very few things Oki actually enjoys doing, is actually sitting down or lying down and staring into space. As Cure Fisher, she is based on Ebisu and her theme color is blue. Her weapon is a Fishing rod. Her powers related to ice. * Ginkinzoku Otome (銀金属乙女) / Cure Armor (キュアアーマー) - Energetic tomboy of the team who is basically on all the school's sports teams. Secretly, she enjoys drawing, painting and sketching, and basiclaly nobody knows about it other than Oki. Otome is although known for not only her excellent physical abilities, but also for her signature yet kind of strange laugh: "Ra Ba Ba Ba!" (ラ ババババ). As Cure Armor, she is based on Bishamonten '''and her theme color is silver/white. Her weapon is a Staff. Her power is metal. * '''Miraigazō Aya (未来画像あや) / Cure Vision (キュアビジョン) basically the group's mother. A level-headed 15 year old second year student who sees the others as her children rather than friends as she cares for them very much and will strongly protect them. Aya has been known to make refences, as she sees they are easier than explinations, but sadly a majority of them are hard to understand. As Cure Vision, she is based on Hotei-sama and her theme color is yellow. Her weapon is a Crystal ball. Her power is holy light. * Sakura Patel (パテル桜) / Cure Lute (キュアリュート) the only member of the team who isn't fully Japanese. Although her mother being Japanese, her father is from New Delhi, India. She is also the brains of the group, in addition to being the top student of Class 2-2. Sakura tries telling jokes with Oki, only to both of them eventually not getting the joke and the conversation ending immediately. As Cure Lute, she is based on Benzai-ten '''and her theme color is pink. Her weapon is a Lute. Her power is nature. * '''Nimichigawa Nana (二道路川ニーナ) / Cure Luck (キュアラック) the older of the Nimichigawa twins and the more mature one who always looks out for Anna. She enjoys cooking and is very good at it. She is the one who has to keep her sister in line. She hates it when others can't tell them apart, despite the fact they're identical making it impossible, unless they tell you who is who. As Cure Luck, her theme color is green and she represents Fukurokuju. Her weapon is a Japanese Fan. Her power is wind. * Nimichigawa Anna (二道路川ネリー) / Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー) the younger of the twins and the playful one who is more layed back than her sister. She although loves eating, sleeping and making tea. She although usually gets into fights with Oki. She loves airplanes, action figures and pretty much anything masculine. She although is deadly allergic to pineapples. Anna, or An-chan by others, also loves to play baseball, but is insecure about her height and hates being called short. As''' Cure Lucky', her theme color is turquoise and she represents '''Jurōjin'. Her weapon is a Japanese fan. Her power is wind. Supporting and Minor Characters * Fukumura Hikari Kirakira's 19 year old, older sister. She works as a Mangaka. * Fukumura Hotaru Kirakira's mother. * Fukumura Sanzo Kirakira's father. * Ravi Patel Sakura's equally awkward father. He is not often home as he is an airplane pilot. * Kagami Patel Sakura's mother. * Nimichigawa Hisui 20 year old, older sister of Nina and Nellie. Since both their parents are deceased, she acts as their mother rather than an older sister. She is good friends with Hikari. * Miraigazō Mamoru Aya's wise and calm yet somewhat highly competitive grandfather. He enjoys playing shogi. Antagonists * Yokai Leader and one behind the Yokai Quartet's creation. She doesn't make a physical appearance until the middle of the series. Her voice echoes throughout the place she speaks. * Suri First of the Yokai Quartet and the oldest. Suri is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Bakezōri and his symbol is a Japanese sandal (Gesha). His theme color is burgundy. * Wrapetta Second member of the Yokai Quartet and first female. Wrapetta is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Ittan-Momen. Her theme color is white and her symbols are many white bandages. * Kasa Third and older of the twins. Kasa is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Kasa-Obake and is the second male. His weapon is a Japanese umbrella and his theme colors are white, orange and indigo. * Lantern Fourth and younger of the twins. Like her brother, she is unable to use her powers to its full potential. She is the second female and is based the Japanese Tsukunogami, Chōchin-Obake. Her theme colors are orange, red and indigo. * FuDrone Main monsters created by the Yokai Quartet. The name comes from the combination of the Japanese word "Fuun" (不運), meaning "Unlucky" and the English word "Drone". * Lil' Biwa One of the soon-to-be introduced antagonists. He speaks with an Osaka accent and his weapon is a Japanese Biwa. His theme colors are various shades of pink. He is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Biwa-Bokuboku. * Matcha One of the soon-to-be introduced antagonists. He although chubby and overweight in addition to eating more that he obviously should, is quiet strong and fast. He loves tea and is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Abura-Dokkuri. * Ms. Boru A soon-to-be introduced antagonist. She is based on the Japanese Tsukunogami, Seto-Taishō and her weapon is a bowl which she uses as a shield and a pair of oversized chopsticks. Since she is the smallest and youngest, next to Lantern and Kasa of course, she is usually mistaken to a young child, which she uses to her advantage in addition to her childish, whiny and demanding behavior to seal the deal. * Super FuDrone A stronger version of the normal FuDrones, which are created by Lil' Biwa, Match and Ms. Boru. Items Cure Omamori The Cures' transformation item. When transforming, they raise it in the air and call the words: "Pretty Cure Lucky bessings!" It takes the form of a traditional Japanese Omamori; each is colorized to match each owner's theme color and power: * Kirakira (Red with lots of gold and black kanji, reading "Mallet" * Oki (Sky blue with many waves and koi fish) * Otome (White with a streak of silver and gold across the front and back) * Aya (Yellow with a glass eye in the center) * Sakura (Light pink with a scale of magenta music notes and a magenta Lute image) * Nina (Lime green with a clover facing the right side) * Nellie (Turquoise with a clover facing the left side). Seven Gifts of Fortune Basically the proper term for the Cures' weapons: The mallet of Cure Mallet, the fishing rod of Cure Fisher, the staff of Cure Armor, the crystal ball of Cure Vision, the lute of Cure Lute and the twin fans used by Cures Luck and Lucky. If their weapons were to ever be used in unsion, the Golden lotus would appear according to legend. Golden Lotus A sacred yet extremely powerful item used by the Lucky Pretty Cure eons ago. It is said it would appear when the newest Cures of luck would appear. Movies * [[Pretty Cure Fantastic Stars|'Pretty Cure Fantastic Stars']] (プリキュアファンタスティックスター): Happy Seven Pretty Cure's first movie. They meet the Cures of both Go''! Princess and ''Fresh. Gallery Luckyshort.png|Cure Lucky (By Aijihi) 20170603 003408.jpg 20170607 192258.jpg|Aya/ Cure Vision profile Cure Mallet.jpg|Cure Mallet Cure Fisher.jpg|Cure Fisher Luck and Lucky.jpg|Cures Luck and Lucky Cure Lute.jpg|Cure Lute Cure Vision.jpg|Cure Vision Cure Armor.jpg|Cure Armor Kitsu and Usagi.jpg|Cure ??? and Cure ??? Storm and Heaven.jpg|Cure ??? and Cure ??? Category:Luck Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Japanese Culture Themed Series Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:EzzieAB Category:User: EzzieAB Category:Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆ Category:Mythology Themed Series